


Why not Gianni?

by uiyutrentasei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, Humanstuck, Italian AU, Italy, M/M, also im sorry this is my first fanfiction, im not that good at trolls, only the beta kids POV for now tho, so itll be a bit different from the american things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uiyutrentasei/pseuds/uiyutrentasei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kids living through highschool: love and fists and complaints and rifles and dark gods. Also dorks with a little bit of assholes. Everything's cliché! Except they're in Italy. You could get to know the place better and understand that it's not only spaghetti and spicy meatballs. Have fun!</p><p>WOW LOOK AT THIS WHAT IS IT.<br/>the fic's on hiatus mostly because of school, but also because my computer broke and I really don't feel like writing on my phone. I'll try and steal a computer from one of my friends, can't really tell you guys when. Stay in school people, I'll see ya!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John: just start school.

**Author's Note:**

> italian au because i suck, but still in english because i'm learning and i gotta practice!  
> Seriously though, i'll probably make lots of mistakes and all that, so i'm sorry. Please tell me if i fuck up something! This is seriously the first time i try to write something in, like, years. Seriously. Also the first time i do it in english- oh my god i'm so gonna fuck everything up i'm sorry. Enjoy my mess!

September the 12th. First day of high school. Your name is John Egbert and you still have no idea of why the hell your name is american, or english, or whatever. Seriously? Dad, you live in the SOUTH of ITALY. Couldn't you call him, like, Gianni or something? Whatever. 

 

So here you are, sitting on your bed in the faint light of the morning. Your black hair is a total mess; maybe worse than ever. Your sky blue eyes are above two deep black circles: you didn't sleep last night, at least not before 4 am just because of your dumb excitement. You groan, but quickly jump off the bed. You glance at the clock: 7:04 am. School starts in two hours (even though it's just for a week; you'll have to be there at 8 for the rest of the year), so you opt for a long, warm shower. You let the hot water stream against you for almost an hour, thinking about how great this year is gonna be: you'll make so many new friends! You hopp off the shower with a bright smile on your face. 

 

Half an hour later, you're downstairs sipping your orange juice and biting at your toast in your black ghostbusters t-shirt and a pair of jeans. In five minutes you're already on the road to your school with your backpack hanging on your shoulder: you're glad you live in the centre, or at least one of the most important roads of your city, because you'll have to walk only around five, or ten minutes to find yourself at your school. The building is old, since it was built during WWII, by Mussolini, but it's been recently repainted. It's not too big, though: even if it comprehends an elementary, middle and high school all at once, you're pretty sure there are way bigger schools around. 

 

You see the ingress isn't too crowded: there are just around 20, maybe 30 people chatting on the front of the school. You recognise a petite girl with blonde, short hair and a pair of pretty lips covered in black lipstick: your old friend, Rose. You wave at her, trying to get her attention. "Rose, hey!" you keep calling for her, but she turns after about five times you do so. You understand why just when you notice a girl behind her: she's tall and thin, he hair is black, short and neat, her lips are darker than her tanned skin and her eyes are adorned with a light make up. 

 

Rose smiles kindly at you, her bag hanging against her round hip. "Why, hello, John. I didn't know you were able to wake up this early."  
"Oh shut up! I always get to school before the bell rings." she lets out a small laugh, which she politely cover with one of her hands, that's later used to move your attention to the girl behind her. "Let me introduce you to Kanaya. I met her while walking to school, this morning." Kanaya smiles at you and raises her hand for you to shake it. "Nice to meet you... John, right?" You nod and shake her hand. "John Egbert! It's a pleasure!" right after that, the bell rang and all the students flooded into the school. You followed after them waving at Rose and Kanaya. 

 

While all the elder students walk into their respective classes, those of the first year like you have to wait in the ingress. In the meanwhile, you give your possible classmates a couple glances to figure out who you are going to spend your whole next year and that's when you notice one of the weirdest guys you've ever seen: he's standing alone, near the lift, his hands in his pockets and red headphones around his neck, right above them blond, or better, platinum, short hair adorn his square face, his eyes were hidden by... shades? Why the hell is he wearing shades indoor? Whatever, even though you can't really catch what he's looking at, so it looks like he's staring at the void thinking about the choices in his life. Weird. He's wearing a simple red shirt and black pants with worn out converse at his feet. 

 

You can't even think he looks like a douche before a voice starts calling names: they were forming the classes. You find out you're in the same class as the guy with the headphones, but you don't think you really know anyone: you've never been one for crowded places, just like your friends, Rose and Jade.

 

You walk upstairs with your classmates (you knew Rose nor jade would have been with you: Rose is in the classical studies, while Jade is in the scientific ones, so she attends another high school, not too far from yours), and you enter a rather big classroom with a projector, a chalkboard and a bunch of desks. Quickly, everyone takes their seats, so, left alone, you sit in the right corner: the desks were distributed by two, and everyone was chatting with their respective deskmate. You guess they were all friends already. You shrug to yourself, you don't really care if you were going to sit alone or not, you are going to make friends later! You open your backpack and pull out a sheet and a pen. As you do so, you hear the chair next to you scratch against the floor and before you could even raise your gaze to whoever was moving the object the blond guy (maybe he was albino, but the hair you're almost sure wasn't natural) you saw downstairs five minutes or so ago is already positioned on his seat with his bag on his lap, apparently trying to find something in it. 

 

"Hello?" you actually stare at him for a couple seconds before trying to speak.  
"Yeah what is it?" it doesn't even sound like a question, actually.  
"I don't think i know you?" fuck, Egbert, you said you were going to make friends. This isn't how you make friends.  
"Yeah sorry dude, couldn't find any seat, you know. People don't like the new ones." he says with a shrug, before you could even try to fix what you did and try to introduce yourself. You nod as he speaks anyway.  
"I know, right! I'm kinda in the same situation I guess. I'm John, though." He looks at you, or at least you guess he does, since he's still wearing those dumb shades, but at least he's facing you. You smile at him. He doesn't smile back, though.  
"That's cool. I'm Dave. Actually Davide but dude that's a lame name so just call me Dave, y'know." You nod again, then the teacher starts speaking and you both turn your attention to her. 

This is going to be a long day. Or maybe not, who knows.


	2. Rose: wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took so long to update, didn't really know what to write. Even thought this is still boring af. Sorry again  
> Also i didn't even bother rereading this because it's pretty late, so sorry forevery eventual mistake

The 12th of september. Your first day of high school.  
Your name is Rose Lalonde and it is quite a lovely day, you think as you wake up. The sun shines bright outside your window even though it's still pretty early: 6.45 in the morning. You slowly sit up, still under your purple sheet, rub the sleep off your eyes and manage to get up. Your room is in total chaos, so you try not to trip over the various shirts and scarfs sitting around your floor among your journals, nor you bother to do your bed. 

You walk into the bathroom next to your room, smoothly slide into the shower after taking off your pajamas and let yourself enjoy the warm stream of water until you have to walk out the large, expensive shower to dry yourself with a soft towel. As soon as you're dry and clean, with styled short blond hair, you put on your black headband, proceed to clothe yourself with a black and purple striped shirt and a long, black skirt and put on your usual make up: black eyeliner and lipstick. 

You exit the bathroom and walk downstairs: your mother is nowhere to be seen, fortunately. She's probably worrying after her scientific studies, as usual. Or as whenever she's not leaving passive-aggressive messages all over the house for you to find. Which is often. 

You arch an eyebrow at the thought while you slide in your black flats and glance at the clock: 8.25, you have enough time to gulp a glass full of orange juice, grab your bag and head to your new school. 

On your way you stop at your dear friend, jade's, house's front door. You don't even have to knock: a couple minutes later she's already opening the door waving at her "sweet ol' grandpa", a schoolbag hanging on her right shoulder and a rifle on the other. Her black, long hair shine in the mourning light as she mumbles complaints about her grandfather always making her bring her guns around and hides the rifle behind one of the many wild brushes growing in their enormous garden. Her eyes then smile at you behind her round glasses as she greets you. And you politely greet her back. You always come pick her up, since you both live far away from the city, almost completely out of town. Your family owns a villa near Jade's and that's probably how you met and stayed friends with her since when you were both toddlers. 

You two start walking together as you talk, and talk, and talk. Jade keeps talking about how excited she is, even though she's really tired and misses summer already. You're talking about many of the adventures you had with her and your dear friend John during the last three months when Jade's eyes light up and she starts waving and calling to a couple. The shortest of the two, a boy with thick, red and chaotic hair turns to Jade with an annoyed expression, even thought it softens (the slightest) as soon as he meets Jade's russian diopside colored eyes. You don't like to compare them to actual jade for that would be too repetitive. And russian diopside is also a much prettier stone, you point to yourself. 

The sight of a rather beautiful young woman snaps you out of your thoughts: she's graciously thin and tall, short black hair frame her soft cheeks and her eyes are a bright, beautiful green, contrasting her skin, which has been so gently kissed by the sun, giving her a tan tone quite pleasurable at your sight.  
You catch yourself staring as Jade starts talking. "Hello, Karkat!" Karkat is the red haired boy. He's almost as short as you, even thought he's still slightly taller. His hair is a dark red, or rather a natural orange, his cheeks are colored by various freckles and you catch some of them on his ears as well. You don't really care, you must admit to yourself. You are way more amazed by the taller beauty. 

"Hey, Jade. Goodmorning." he mumbles, before nodding your way. "Morning, Rose." you smile at him and nod back. "Good morning, Karkat. May I know who's this friend of yours?" your gaze moves to the girl once again, though she looks back at you this time, so you give her a sweet smile. She smiles back politely, even though it looks stunning and oh my goodness, you feel your chest ache and the sight. You pray Oglogoth for not to let you fall in love, but you don't think you have many chances with such a goddess. Oh my. What're these thoughts, now? You mentally thank Karkat for interrupting them. 

"Right. She's Kanaya. Kanaya, Rose. Rose, fucking Kanaya. Hope that's enough presenting for today." even thought his voice is a bit too loud, mh. You can't stop smiling your sweetest smile at her as you shake hands, but try and move your gaze away as she does the same with Jade. You don't want to lok like a creep, now, do you? 

You four start walking together towards the centre, but right before reaching it, you stop in front of a large building: linguistic and scientific studies. That's, apparently, Jade and Karkat's school. They both wave at you as they walk into the small crowd forming in the entrance. And that's when you find yourself alone with Kanaya.  
You get to know many things about her: you're both in classical studies, she loves fashion and with that sewing. She sews almost everything she wears, which is beautiful, detailed and an admirable work. You love the way she speaks, moves and smiles. Everything she does is so graceful and stunning. 

Before you can even notice you're in the middle of a crowd of students. You meet your friend, John, and you exchange a couple words and presentations before you get to enter the school and your classroom. You and Kanaya decide to share a desk, but you don't chat during the lessons. As much as you'd love to know more about this beautiful girl (there they are again. You surely need to stop thinking such things.), the teachers are talking and you really are interested in languages like ancient greek and latin. They really fascinate you. 

 

During your small break, you're standing outside your classroom with Kanaya, when you're pleased by the sight of a smiling John once again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm http://sansmaname.tumblr.com/


End file.
